


[猪尔]他来听我的演唱会

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	[猪尔]他来听我的演唱会

朴珍荣坐在正对舞台的第一排，他的视线牢牢锁定在歌手的身上。确实是好位置，灯光踩着音乐的节拍过分跳脱的闪烁着，歌手的脸在彩色光线的空隙间忽明忽暗，但朴珍荣竟然看得真切他在跳舞时皱起的眉头，几首歌之后湿漉漉的刘海，还有贴着脸颊滑落，积聚在下巴尖，然后顺着重力牵引滴落的汗水。朴珍荣把目光全心全意放在舞台上，这位出道不久的年轻歌手在讲话时有点紧张，他双手攥着话筒，视线在区区两千人的小场地里没有焦点的掠过台下观众的脸，朴珍荣抬头看他，歌手的注意力终于移到前排来，他们短暂的对视着，然后那双眼睛不自觉的滑向朴珍荣右侧的空位，又迅速地挪开。朴珍荣微笑着看着台上歌手的侧脸，手指一下一下敲着荧光棒。  
散场时，他终于看了一眼右手边的空席，又转头看看落满亮片和彩色纸屑的空空的舞台。场馆内的灯已经亮起来了，照得整片场地有种超乎寻常的真实感，观众们纷纷从座位上站起，一边划着手机屏一边细碎的讨论着现在是否还有地铁和公交。朴珍荣坐了一会儿，最终拎起放在右边座位上的自己的书包，跟着仅剩不多的人群走出了体育馆。  
晚上的空气有点凉，朴珍荣看了下手表，将近十点。门口看完演唱会的年轻女孩们聚在一起，站在大马路边一边叽叽喳喳的讨论着一边拦出租车，朴珍荣打消了跟她们抢交通资源的念头，转头走向了旁边的麦当劳。  
坐半个小时再走吧，不知道回学校的时候宿舍的门还开着吗。  
-  
虽然说内场的大部分好位置都在黄牛手里，但是朴珍荣总有办法拿到第一排的票。快要开场了，大屏幕上放起热场的VCR，引得身后的看台传来一小片欢呼声。朴珍荣回头，这一万人的体育馆坐满了八成，漂亮的、不漂亮的女孩子们，还有自愿来的、或者被女朋友拖来的男生们都已经大致就坐，灯光暗下来，朴珍荣转回身，等待第一个音符响起。  
出道七年，歌手已经成熟了不少，但这次的他顶着一头黑发的造型看起来格外年轻，好像时间并未在他身上留下什么痕迹，不过是舞蹈更加精炼有力，声音更加沉稳动人。屏幕上放出脸部的大特写，他正对看台上的观众席笑着，侧脸在朴珍荣看来依然有少年的稚气。他突然想起当年那个小小的两千人场馆，歌手也是满脸的汗水，头发打湿后黏在脸侧和后颈上，一缕缕的。同样的灯光，只不过比当初更华丽一点，同样的尖叫，只不过比当初还响亮一些，那些重新编曲的老歌，那些花样翻新的舞蹈，朴珍荣觉得好像有些不一样，但似乎又差不了多少，比如...他看了看右边的空位。  
Solo歌手的舞台总需要些活跃气氛的环节，这一次，中间的一段ment被改成了观众互动。“台下有很多一起来的朋友或者情侣吧，”歌手说：“等会镜头过去，停到谁那里，你们可以为身边的人点一首歌。”  
这种需要递话筒的活动向来是内场观众的福利，摄像机的镜头配合着嘟咕嘟咕的音效快速移动着，然后停在一个戴眼镜的女孩子身上，女孩看着出现在大屏幕上的自己的脸楞了一下，然后开心的尖叫起来，拉着身边男朋友的手使劲摇着，最后点的那首歌唱出来都带着草莓棉花糖的粉红味。第二次，这次镜头在内场前区晃得特别用力。可别是我，朴珍荣想，有点眼力见行不行。接着舞台正中央的大LED屏上就出现了他呆住的脸，一束白亮的聚光灯移到他头顶上，照亮了他和身边的座位。现在全场都看到他右手边的空席了，观众席里发出一片明显的惋惜，然后是低声私语。是有无奈缺席的遗憾，同行的朋友爽约，还是像更多人猜测的那样，他有一位脾气不太好的女朋友？毕竟这种演唱会总是女性观众呈压倒性数量。台上的歌手双手交握着话筒看着他，目光扫过一眼旁边的位置又转回来，像在无声的询问。朴珍荣看了看这个空座，挑起一边眉毛耸了耸肩，他抿嘴笑了一下，射过来的白光太强烈，歌手站在逆光的阴影里，朴珍荣看不清他的表情是在惋惜还是在笑。“那不如我送一首歌给你吧。”最后台上的人他说，然后唱起了他第一张专辑里一首冷门的非主打。朴珍荣觉得自己的脸上有点发热，人放在大屏幕上看总有种失真感，他就像一个旁观者，看着被放大了无数倍的自己傻傻跟着节奏拍手合唱着，一曲完毕，现场掀起一阵小小的欢呼，然后镜头终于移开了。  
演唱会结束，朴珍荣还是在位置上等了一下才出去，毕竟现在人这么多，拿到车也开不动。他无意识的抠着手里的车钥匙，勉强在各路迷妹中挤出一条路来，等到坐上自己的车时额头上已经有细细的汗珠。虽然是坐着看了两小时，台上跳舞的也不是他，但演唱会终究是个体力活，累，但幸好明天星期天不用上班。懒觉，大概是上班族朴珍荣所拥有的仅剩不多的乐趣之一。  
-  
现在的市场越来越会赚钱了，演唱会场馆里放不下的观众就挪到电影院来，公司把出道十周年的纪念演唱会录下全场，然后签下几十家电影院做小型放映，美其名曰十周年特别活动。谁叫朴珍荣就是愿意花钱呢，演唱会的那两天他刚好出差在国外，两场均完美的错过。  
照例是第一排，两张票，朴珍荣坐在自己的左边固定位置上。等放映厅的灯光熄灭，近在咫尺的荧幕亮起，他突然意识到在电影院买第一排的票是不是有点傻，反正这一排也只有他一个人，开场VCR放完的时候他脖子已经仰得有点酸了。朴珍荣回头看了一眼，身后是从第四排起才有人就坐，他犹豫着要不要往后挪，但又怕走来走去被人骂，再说，万一那个空位只是有人迟到了呢。  
这时现场已经放到了第三首歌，朴珍荣内心激烈的天人交战着，甚至没有注意到猫着腰朝他走过来的那个人。那人一屁股坐在他右边的空位上，朴珍荣吓得差点惊跳起来，却迅速被对方一把抓住了手，在能在黑不溜秋的影厅里借着屏幕微弱的光线仔细看一眼之前，他先摸到了对方右手虎口上熟悉的茧子，他知道这是谁了。  
“来了？”他问。对方嗯了一声，有点紧张的整整衣角。  
朴珍荣叹了一口气：“王嘉尔，电影院里戴眼镜只会更显眼而已，再说这又不是3D。”  
“是哦，”王嘉尔呼出一口气，摘下墨镜：“公司有考虑过做3D，只是后来觉得成本太高就放弃了。”  
朴珍荣无声的翻了个白眼：“你们黑心公司赚了我多少钱。”  
王嘉尔压低声音里的笑意：“有人都知道你了，每次都买两张票，但永远只有一个人去看演唱会的男饭。”  
朴珍荣转过头，手撑在下巴上，缓缓露出一个微笑。  
然后他说：“你猜，我今天还会一个人看演唱会吗？”  
“我想是不会吧。”王嘉尔往后一靠，抓起朴珍荣的冰可乐：“我还从来没好好看过自己的演唱会呢。”  
拿回自己的可乐时，吸管一如既往的被咬得扁扁的，朴珍荣很想翻个白眼，但最后他还是看回了屏幕：“早就等着你这句话了。”

-FIN-


End file.
